River Acceptance
by RiaKiki
Summary: Future time, Seth/OC. Seth finds his imprint...way in the future


_**(This is based on the universe, characters, and stories of Stephanie Meyers.. in specific her vampire series: Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn. I own Vanilla Orchid aka River and this plot..)**_

My mother had named me Vanilla Orchid, but most people just call me River. There weren't many cities anymore, for which I am most thankful. I barely fit in here, in a rural environment as it is. I was born to completely boring and human parents. I, however, am not boring, nor exactly human. I can look human. Most humans would say that I even sound, smell, and feel like a human. Humans, however, cannot converse with or control plants, animals and the elements. Most humans are not able feel what others feel, or hear their thoughts. Most humans cannot foretell the future with detailed accuracy, on occasion. Apparently my parents had adhered to a faith that frowned on people being different. So, while they loved me, they realized by the time I was five that I couldn't stay with them. Well, I could, but I would probably have been tortured to death in an effort to drive the 'demons' or 'devil' out of me-- probably because I answered someone's thought without them having said it. So they actually pulled a 'Moses'. They put me on a small raft at dawn the morning after I turned five. I was left to drift down river with my blanket, my favorite three stuffed animals: a panda, wolf, and lioness, some food, and a special note to whomever might find me. They stayed on the bank of the river praying loudly that if I was evil the Lord would drown me, and if I wasn't evil, then the Lord would find me a safe haven. I was found the next morning by an old man who was fishing. That was the day I ended up at the Abbey. A beautiful complex set deep into a forest. The people who lived there were solid and good. It was an amazing life. They didn't judge me at all, just took me in, warts and all. I later figured out that the ladies were nuns, and the gentlemen were monks. But they all worked together, for the good of everyone at the Abbey, and eventually they became my family.

Yesterday was a busy day for me. I had tutoring of the village children first thing in the morning. Then, as I walked them all home, I delivered different remedies to those in need. Once in the village, I bargained happily with the the miller. Our millstone broke last year, after about one hundred years of faithful service. We have just a few more months till the quarry delivers the new one.. until then, the miller gets a portion of the flour we grind. I stopped in and picked up the post. We didn't often get post, of course, but periodically we would get information the old fashioned way. Then it was back to the Abbey to work in the sorely neglected vegetable and herb gardens. Many of the Sisters and Brothers were getting older, and it hurt them to stoop and kneel. Then it was dinner time, and on to bed for me.

This morning, we were told that the Abbey would be receiving some new residents soon. Apparently I am not the only one who desires a quiet life in the country. I think it will be nice having some younger Sisters and Brothers. Although, I guess I'm not technically a Sister here... but everyone does treat me like a younger sister or niece. Today is a free day for me—well at least in the afternoon. I plan to my special meadow. It is hard to get to, but I love it anyway. I have to climb down the cliff, to get to it. The river bends and flows right past it. Other people won't go there because of the rapids above and below it, as well as the cliffs that rise around it. The game there is plentiful, but not hunted. Just inland of the meadow is hot spring pool that morphs into a creek and flows into the river. This is where I go to keep my head calm and clear, and to practice my control with nature. The Sisters and Brothers labeled me a nymph. Sister Tabitha, who died last winter, once called me an Oracle. She didn't mean any harm by it and so I researched why she would call me that. It makes sense I guess.

The meadow is as beautiful as I knew it would be. I settled in for a deep meditative trance. After about an hour I kept getting the most awful images. People were hunting in this secluded section of the woods. Which of course is extremely unlikely. I was so overwhelmed by the images and impressions coming from the animals that I was compelled to go and investigate.

As I moved deeper into the woods, I caught a glimpse of the hunters through the eyes of a deer. White skin that sparkled in the sunlight, the hands that grabbed the deer were cold and strong. I opened my senses a bit more, and connected with several minds. All of them were in various stages of hunting, but they were only using the blood for food. Vampires. Not unheard of, but none had been in this area in the last hundred years or so. I used my own speed to catch up to them. The animals could be brought to the Abbey for butchering and distribution. Extra meat was always welcome. I broke into the clearing where I sensed that they were gathering before making their way to their destination. Ah! They would need to know that their home had burnt down two years ago. Six vampires crouched into hunting positions. I stood very still and let them assess me. My Goddess only knows what they must have thought at that moment—I certainly didn't want to know. I had taken my hair out of the braided coronet so that I could relax better, and now it spilled down my back all the way to my tush. My eyes are constantly changing colors; from green to hazel to brown, depending on my mood. I am short—very short, barely hitting 4'11".

As they straightened out of their crouches, I smiled. "Good afternoon. I am River, a ward of the Abbey. When you are done hunting, do you mind bringing the grazing animals to the Abbey? Everyone could use the extra meat."

A man stepped forward carefully. "I am Carlisle Cullen, head of our family."

I gave him a wide grin. "Dr. Cullen! I am happy to make your acquaintance. I have read so much of you and your family in the Abbey archives. It grieves me greatly to be the bearer of sad tidings, but your home was burnt to the ground two years ago. I think Sister Natalie suspected some rather... narrow minded individuals from the east side of the pass had a hand, or match, involved."

Dr. Cullen nodded gravely. He was about to open his mouth to say something when I noticed a wolf the size of a large horse coming into the clearing at a full run. I tried to touch my mind to his, and while successful I was very surprised to find a human mind inside the animal. The wolf skidded to a halt, looked at me, then at Carlisle, then to another young man with bronze hair. I heard his question as clearly as the bronze haired one obviously did. _"A friendly? Want me to get changed then, Edward?_

"Jacob, that might be for the best at this point." The one called Edward answered. He then looked at Carlisle and spoke quietly, and quickly. I don't think he thought I could hear him, or understand him even if I could hear... "He just wanted to know if a friend and should he get changed. Carlisle, I can't hear her mind constantly."

I grinned widely at this. I had worked very hard to develop my shields for my own sanity. It was nice to know that others with a talent similar to mine couldn't hear me when my shields were up. "I can go on ahead and inform the Sisters and Brothers that you will be arriving soon. That way our butcher can be prepared."

Carlisle smiled. "Thank you Sister River, that is very kind of you."

I had turned to go when I realized what he had called me. By this time the clearing had twelve individuals in it. "Dr. Cullen." I called. He looked at me full on. "I am not a 'Sister'. I am a resident of the Abbey, like a much loved niece to the Brothers and Sisters there. Please, just call me River. Is this everybody?" I had begun to mentally tabulate the number of rooms needed. There seemed to be an even number of pairs, so six, perhaps? I thought to myself. I wasn't being overly careful about my shields at that moment. I was caught off guard when Edward called softly to me, "Seven rooms, please, five for couples and two for individuals." I looked up at him sheepishly.

"I am sorry for the spillage, Mr. Cullen. I will take better care in the future. I don't want you to be more uncomfortable than necessary at the Abbey." I turned on my heels and ran for home. I knew it wouldn't be long before they were there as well, and I wanted to make sure that all was in readiness for their arrival.

As I barreled through the Abbey complex, I stopped at the butchery. "Brother Mason!" I gasped.

"River!" He exclaimed as he came out of the back room. "Dear Heavens child, what has you all out of air?"

"We are going to benefit from a vegetarian vampire hunt! They have twelve members to their family. I asked them to bring the bodies to us, for usage."

"Oh my goodness!! Thank you for letting me know, River! I will be needing some help, but you run on and tell Sister Natalie and Brother Pierre." He bustled about shouting for his helpers, and sharpening knives.

I picked up my skirts and ran for the solar where I knew Sister Natalie and Brother Pierre were having their afternoon paperwork session. On my way I almost bowled over Sister Bridget, who was in charge of accommodations. "Sister Bridget!"  
"River, child, slow down.. you might hurt someone, or yourself."

"I am sorry, Sister. We have guests coming. We are going to need five rooms for couples, and two rooms for individuals, please."

"Oh my! I do see your haste.. you are on your way to let Sister Natalie and Brother Pierre know? And do they need anything special?"

"I don't know, Sister. It is a family of vegetarian vampires."

She grinned knowingly. "The reinforced wing then. It was renovated about 150 years ago with extra soundproofing, and steel reinforced furniture and walls. That was after our last vampire guests were here." She chuckled.  
"I thought I had read everything the Abbey had on vampires, Sister, where did you find that information?!"

"Those of us in charge of certain areas tend to keep detailed journals. Those journals are kept in the our offices, for our successors to learn from. If I had known you were interested, I'd have invited you in to read, dear." Sister Bridget gave me a little push. "Off with you! You have one more stop, and your hair is most untidy, dear."

I nodded and set off at brisk run, but more careful than before. I paused outside the Solar door to compose myself. I knocked briskly, and waited.

"Come in." Brother Pierre called pleasantly.

I entered the room and smiled at the two people who were more like parents to me than my own parents had ever been. Someone had moved a big, overstuffed chair to a center point facing their desks. I quickly crossed the room and flopped into that chair, and sighed.

"So, River, what brings you into this... what did you call it a few years ago... Paper Nightmare!" He chuckled.

"We have twelve guests coming. Dr. Cullen's family. There are a total of twelve, mostly vampires, but I think maybe three shifters. They were hunting and I asked them to bring the bloodless animals to us for butchering. I informed Brother Mason of that fact on my way in. I also informed Sister Bridget of the need for five rooms for couples and two for individuals, and that they are for vampires. She is going to house them in the reinforced wing. And now I am telling you." I breathed a sigh of relief.

Sister Natalie sat up a bit straighter. "I am guessing that you told them of their home, and invited them?"

I shrugged. "Yes, Sister. It seemed the proper thing to do. We have hosted others for less reasons."

"These new five, are they vampires as well?" Brother Pierre queried.

"I don't think so.. three are not vampires at all, they seem to be, as I said, shifters, wolves. I think along the lines of spirit shifters. The fourth I think is a vampire-human hybrid. They are mentioned in the records." I shrugged. "It is the Cullen family. Almost any other coven I'd have asked, for specifics before inviting but..." I tilted my head to one side. Sending them the feelings that I experienced when I met the vampires.

They both nodded and said, in unison no less, "Just so." They glanced at each other and grinned. "River," Sister Natalie spoke softly, "I'm sorry your free time was disrupted. I will make sure to get you some quiet time a bit more often. I forget, sometimes, just how hard you are working to help the elderly Brothers and Sisters. Go rest in your quarters. I think we can manage without you until dinner."

I nodded gratefully. The Abbey was coming alive with the word spreading of our 'special guests'. When this much activity happened, my head fairly spun in circles on my shoulders. I was so distracted, constantly, that I became clumsy and accident prone. The compound would calm down by dinner, or at the latest breakfast the next day. I would come out then. I was exiting the room when I remembered a stray thought that I had heard from one of wolves. "Brother, Sister, I think the three wolves and the hybrid eat food.... and I can't be sure, but I think the wolves eat a lot. You may want to warn the kitchens."

"Oh, yes! Thank you, River. Now get to your rooms. The last thing we need is you getting a bleeder from over use of your talents."

I carefully maneuvered through the compound to my rooms. They were in a tower. All together I had four stories. The basement, ground floor, a second floor, and the top floor that I used as my bedroom and personal bathroom. There were half baths on the ground and second floors, with a second full bath in the basement. The ground floor is where I greeted visitors. The second floor was my library and music. The basement was where I spent a lot of my time working with plants, herbs and growing things. The outer door from the basement led into my private garden. These were my quarters, and my refuge in the compound.

It had been a long while since I had experienced an overload. I hadn't thought that I would have one now. Yet, I became very aware of the dizziness as I entered my tower. I moved calmly and as quickly as I dared to gather the necessary things before I went to bed. The cold compress, a drink, comfortable bedclothes. I slipped into my bed with a sigh. I flung my hand towards my bedside table and turned on the quiet music that I favored. I turned the day's events over in my mind as I applied the cold compress to my bleeding nose. I studied every moment that I could remember, and analyzed them all, trying to figure out what could possibly have triggered such a drastic reaction. The only explanation that I could come up with is a build-up of pressure over time, even though I hadn't been over using my gifts...and perhaps that in conjunction with meeting other individuals who were in possession of strengths and extra gifts as well. That was my last thought before the blackness consumed me.

I awoke to an unfamiliar male face above me. I did the only thing I could think of in that moment, I screamed. This wasn't the simple scream of someone who has been startled; this was the shriek of a person who is terrified. Which I was. Since when does anyone actually come into my tower? No one does, because they end up leaving so much psychic residue that my sanctuary becomes a torture chamber. When I was younger, it wasn't too bad. A select few of the Sisters and Brothers came in to help me as needed—especially when I was ill. Now, however, no one came even when I was ill. We had learned that even one person could make me more sick, because I wasn't able to shield at that time.

The young man jumped backwards away from me, yelling, "Carlisle, she's awake!"

Suddenly the eldest of the family of vampires was in front of me. He took my wrist, feeling for my pulse, keeping an eye on his pocket watch as he did so. His several lifetimes of thoughts, feelings and memories flooded my mind and I could feel my body writhing on my bed in agony. I could feel the blood begin to pour from my nose and ears. The only coherent thought of my own was _STOP TOUCHING ME!_ And then, the blackness overwhelmed me again, and this time, I welcomed the oblivion that had pulled me under.

When I became aware again, I didn't want to open my eyes. My whole body ached, and I really had no clue as to why. I was laying on my left, and I felt the most incredible warmth pressed against my tummy. My left arm was flung over the furry heat, and my hand had a death grip into the fur itself. _"Fur?"_ I thought puzzled. I opened my eyes and slowly soaked up the reality laying in bed with me. A wolf the size of a small horse, with sand colored fur laid on the bed with me. Not moving a muscle, I blinked my eyes a few times, and looked even more closely, just to double check that it really is a monstrous sized wolf on my bed. My natural shields were renewed, but of course weak. They always have been. I felt a steady stream of dream thoughts coming from the wolf. That was odd. Most wolves didn't dream. Well, not in thoughts anyway. Images, and smells, but not thoughts and feelings. I jerked my hand in the fur, in shock. The wolf twisted its head to look at me, and I could have sworn it smiled at me. It slipped off the bed, carefully, and sauntered into the other room. How on the great green earth does a wolf saunter? I carefully got up stretching as I stood. I chose a simple shift dress to wear. When I turned around to leave my bedroom, a young man stood in the doorway.

"Ummm, I knocked." He looked embarrassed.

I decided right then to interact with him minimally. I didn't know him, after all. By logic I figured that he must be part of the Cullen's family, so that meant he was welcome in the Abbey. What precisely he was doing in my tower, and with a wolf, and who gave him permission to be here... those were answers he had better cough up soon. I nodded towards him, and then tried to leave the bedroom.

"Are you sure you are okay to be up and about? You've been out for the last three days." He did look concerned.

"Hungry." Was all I said. He moved out of the doorway, and followed me to the kitchen. I glanced at him enquiringly.

"Ummm... I am Seth. Seth Clearwater. I am part of Jacob Black's small Quileute pack of spirit shifters." He looked very nervous.

"Will you be joining me for breakfast, Mr. Clearwater?" I pulled out the ingredients for vegetable omelets, wheat toast, and strawberries.

"Please, and thank you. Can I help, in any way?" He asked. Well, he seems to have been house trained at some point, I noted. I gave him the vegetables that I was going to be slicing and dicing.

"Please, slice and dice while I grate the cheese." I took a moment to send a sensory wave throughout my sanctuary. We were the only ones here. "Where is your wolf?"

Seth paused in the process of slicing a green bell pepper. "I am the wolf, and the wolf is me." He spoke so softly that it was almost a whisper.

I nodded, suddenly understanding. With understanding came a rush of anger so powerful that I couldn't move except to speak just as softly, "Just what do you think you were doing in bed with me!" I was stunned when he stopped chopping, put down his knife and pulled me into his arms for a full-fledged hug. The amount of emotion he was exuding should have been overwhelming, but instead it was more like a subtle, comforting, communication just between us.

"I am sorry if I intruded. Everyone was worried about you, and I seemed to be the only one who didn't make you worse; so I was elected to watch over you." He nuzzled his face into my temple. "You seemed to rest better with me in my wolf skin, and the closer I was to you... well..again, you seemed to calm and heal with me close." There was a wealth of meaning behind his words. "Let's get you and I fed. While we eat, I will explain what I can to you." He let go of me slowly, almost reluctantly, I thought.

This young man's manners were impeccable, thank the good goddess! A Quileute spirit-shifter. His presence did not disturb me in any way. He could touch me without overwhelming me. I even reached for him in my sleep. I was careful to not show how much I really wanted him to just keep me close in his arms. That hug had felt like heaven. I turned from him, letting Seth manage the food preparation. I crossed to my dish hutch and pulled down two complete table settings in blue blown glass, and silver. We served ourselves and sat at the table, eating quietly. I was waiting for his promised explanation. Every so often I would look over and meet his eyes. He would smile back with a small shrug. I was very surprised when he got up and served himself a second helping. I was having trouble getting through the first serving, his portions were huge! After he re-seated himself, he started to talk.

"My name, of course, is Seth Clearwater, and I am from the Quileute tribe in northwestern Washington. Our tribe has always believed that we are descended from wolves. There are some very involved and complicated histories that most of the tribe believe to be stories. Basically, some of our warriors started strengthening their minds with out-of-body type exercises, and then eventually, in a time of need, one of the ancestors jumped his soul into the body of a wolf. It became an evolutionary jump, of sorts. The bodies of the man, and of the wolf, as well as their instincts, minds and souls, had merged together. A true shape shifter, able to shift at will or at need. Then the need and desire to do so died out, until an evil pair of vampires came to our lands. One of them decimated our numbers before it could be killed. Then his mate came and tried to take revenge, but was also disposed of. That is where feud between the Quileute wolves and the vampires began. Over time, of course, it was reinforced, until the Cullens came. Then we established a treaty with them—they were not to come onto our lands, feed off of or bite a human—or harm us, and we wouldn't hunt or expose them to the white settlers. One of our legends is how a shifter finds his soul-mate. It is called imprinting." He paused.

I nodded. "Like with some baby animals—especially birds. The first animal they see, the believe is their mother."

He shrugged. "Yes, in the way that it is binding, forever. There is no undoing of an imprint. In the last two hundred years, I chose to stay with Jacob. I chose to keep my wolf. Partly because I didn't want Jacob to loose everyone that he cares about. Also because I never figured that I had to give up my wolf. I liked traveling with the Cullens and my Alpha. We are an odd family, but somehow we manage to fit together like a jig-saw puzzle. I had also never found my imprint, either."

"_Had never found,_" I repeated back to him. "That makes it sound as if you have found your imprint?" I tilted my head to the left.

"River," He breathed my name. I realized that it was the first time I had heard him say my name. "River," Seth began again, "You are my imprint." He stopped speaking, and took a bite of his food. Then reached for my hand and took it carefully into one of his. "As Edward once told Bella _"You are my life now"_." Seth took a deep breath, and met my eyes. "All the ties that bind me to my pack, and my family, those ties that meant the world to me.. they pale in comparison to my tie to you. Now, I am all about loving you, making sure you are safe, protected, happy."

"But... but.." I stammered, "You don't know me. You don't know what I can and can not do."

"With me," Seth whispered, "You have unconditional love and acceptance."

"I don't age any more. And I am very fast, and strong " I confided one of my most feared secrets to him in a whisper so low there was almost no sound to it. My lack of aging scared me. It meant that I really wasn't human, even if my parents were.

"Then I will never give up the wolf, so that you won't be alone. All of us, in the pack and family are stronger and faster than humans. You'll fit right in." He replied calmly, quietly.

"I can hear other's thoughts, and feel their emotions." I told him. "With touch I can see and feel their life, have their memories."

"Edward can hear thoughts, and Jasper can feel and affect emotions." He countered. "I'm used to it." Seth grinned. "After waiting for someone for myself for so long, I think I will be protective and possessive.. I don't want anyone touching you anyway."

"The Sisters and Brothers think I am a nature nymph and an oracle. I can control nature and animals, and predict the future." I paused. "It is helpful for the growing seasons and harvests. And in keeping the herds healthy."

"Alice will have someone to talk to about her visions. And we will all have a better idea of where to find the right game, to help cull the old, and weak." He grinned. "Sunny days when we want them and cloudy for blending in for our sparkled friends."

I sat back in my chair. "Why can I touch you without being overwhelmed?"

Seth mimicked my motion. "Is that what caused the bleeding?"

I simply nodded my head, biting my lip.

"Carlisle came into check on you at the request of Sister Natalie. She was worried that maybe you weren't getting the right care. The fact that he smelled you blood only made her more worried." Seth looked at me seriously. I suddenly noticed that his second plate of food was completely gone! He noticed where my gaze was. "Oh.." Seth grinned slightly abashed. "The change takes a lot of energy, and since we are a piping hot 108 degrees Fahrenheit, we tend to burn the calories no matter what form we stay in longest. Esme likes cooking for us; which is good, because we tend to eat.. a lot." I couldn't help it, I started to laugh. I wasn't laughing too hard, so I noticed the brilliant smile that lit up his whole face. I was stunned. I had thought him handsome before, but now.. he was almost too much.

"I was already very tired, when I met your party in the woods. I was there to calm, and clear my mind. A bit of a respite, if you will. I can build a wall around my mind, to help protect myself from other's minds. I wasn't expecting anyone in that place, so it wasn't up completely. Suddenly, you were all there. Then I used a tremendous amount of energy getting home, so that everyone and thing would be ready for your arrival. I had a small bleeder, from the nose, so I lay down to rest. Carlisle's touch bombarded me with his life. It was too much for me in that moment." I looked down at my lap. Suddenly I was being picked up in a set of arms that were hot. Before I could really register that Seth had just picked me up as if I was nothing more than a light duffel, I was seated on his lap, being cuddled to his chest. My thighs were straddling his lap, and I could feel every glorious inch of his lean, hard body pressed up against mine. His hands cupped my jaw and raised my head so that our eyes met.

"Please accept me, River." Seth spoke with a quiet sincerity.

His words filled me with a sense of rightness. Seth's body against mine helped me feel complete. "May I look into your life?"

"Of course, whatever you need, it is yours." Seth's eyes never wavered from my own. I brought my hands up to his head, palms to his temples. I took a deep breath and let it out as I opened myself up to this man who wanted me. The reservation, childhood, a scary moment of his change. Green, green, rain, the bliss of a rare sunny day. Love, unconditional, unreserved. Sadness, pain, loss of family, friends. New places, new people. Terror of a human war. Rebuilding the reservation, a town. Wandering, helping to mete out justice where needed. Always part of the tribe, a family, then a pack, but always always alone. My face, anchored in his heart, his soul. Joy, love. The colors and emotions flooded into me. For the first time ever, I wanted to share with someone else my life. I watched his face as I brought one of my wrists to my mouth. I bit deeply into the flesh there, watching his eyes flare in a worried concern. I pressed my wrist to my mouth, sucking in a mouthful of my blood. I wasn't concerned for the wound, it would heal quickly. I angled my mouth up to his, and pulled his head to meet my own. I kissed him softly, coaxing his mouth to open, and gave him my blood in a small steady sipping drip. As the kiss grew more passionate, I felt him tense beneath and all around me. I knew he was seeing my life through my eyes, feeling the things that only I had felt. As the kiss slowly ended so that we could both breathe, I leaned back just enough to meet his eyes again.

"Seth Clearwater, I can, will and do accept you."


End file.
